Chanel
by fugug
Summary: Two years after his last brush with death, Duo Maxwell is a changed man in more ways than one. For starters, he'll never walk again. Life isn't so bad though, since he has Wufei and it seems that his family will grow with the addition of a new furry member. This story is second in a fluffy series called "Afternoon". 5x2, Duo/Wufei, Slash, Humor, Romance, Lemon, Fluff.


Title: Chanel

Author: Fugug

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam nor anything related to it. I intend no infringement on the trademark. This is a free creative piece of work and I gain no money from it.

Warnings: Fluff, lemon, humor, OOC, slash

Pairing: 5x2, Wufei/Duo

_italic_ = emphasis

"_italic_" = thoughts

**~Chanel~**

* * *

Duo was on fire! His lover was kissing his way down his belly, stopping to caress his hips with his thick callused hands. He opened eyes that were almost dark black with desire and looked at his partner.

Wufei was touching him down there, caressing his balls while with the other hand he stretched his own channel. Watching his love hump his own fingers was making Duo so hot.

Since the accident, two years ago, Duo had lost the use of his legs. He couldn't feel anything at all, however, he could control his lower back a bit, enough to go from the bed to his chair. He didn't feel a lot in the hip region but enough to distinguish the likes of the caress of a butterfly wing when Wufei vigorously massaged him during his physio. Moreover, they had been both glad to discover that his plumbing wasn't completely dead either. True, foreplay had to be VERY long for it to come alive, but it did!

Duo had found that watching Wufei helped to accelerate the process, hence Wufei made a great deal of a show when his horny American mate was in the mood. Which was often. His _little man_, Duo had discovered, was quite flexible. When they had first known each other Duo would never have thought that someone so stiff could get so frisky in bed. Well, it was true that he was now a different person, a scholar and botanist that knew quite a bit about flowers and bees and didn't mind giving Duo a lesson.

Duo licked his lower lip as he watched Wufei pleasure himself. His love was straddling his legs, leaning back on one arm, which forced him to open his legs wide apart in a submissive manner. His pulsing manhood was hard and erect, bobbing to each trust of his fingers. His head had fallen back, eyes closed.

Duo lowered his gaze from the strong neck to a muscled chest heaving with each moan and whimper. He couldn't help but gasp when he saw the temptation the bronze erected nipples offered.

"... Fei...Come here..." He whispered.

His exotic lover lifted his head and looked down at Duo. The movement made his long ebony hair shower down over his face, letting only a glimpse of the half lidded slanted eyes to show. They were like two slices of black hole behind the curtain of a starry galaxy. A true apparition.

Wufei seductively licked lips bruised from previous kisses and taking his fingers out, he crawled up Duo with grace. In his eyes, Duo was the summit of beauty. Long glistening chocolate hair were cascading in thick waves on the bed, splashes of auburn shimmering here and there. It surrounded his lean face and body. There was a rim of turquoise around the blown out pupils, his flushed alabaster skin absolutely beaming in the few slices of moonlight falling trough the open curtains. He couldn't be real.

Duo was light and Wufei was dark. A slim pale arm reached around his golden neck and their lips met for a breathtaking, desire filled kiss. The Asian man lifted his hips and slowly impaled himself. Both exhaled with the strain. Soon he was pulling up and pushing down quickly while Duo ravished his lips, face and nipples with frenzy.

"Ahhh... god Fei... I...I loahhhhhh...love yoouu, hnnnn." cried Duo.

"Me too." groaned Wufei as he was attacking Duo's ears with licks and wet kisses.

Duo closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations he was feeling, he didn't always reach orgasm and he really wanted one tonight. Suddenly he had a prickly feeling in his lower back- tension. His pulse doubled its speed and his breaths were coming out as ragged gasps. It felt like fire in his belly with some kind of pressure. He let out a low moan. It looked like he would come tonight after all. Wufei felt it too and snaked a hand between their torsos to caress him while he writhed with more fervor.

"Uhmmmmm ...loveeerrrr.." purred Duo.

Wufei kept in control, he knew that he had to hold on until Duo would be able to reach his peak. He concentrated on giving pleasure slowing down his rhythm.

Suddenly, a noise outside their window made him lift his head. Some animal, perhaps a wondering cat? He was about to lower it again when he heard, something like a trashcan being toppled over. He frowned. Then there was some kind of savage howl, sounds of animals fighting, the neighbor shouting, calling back his dog, and then a gut wrenching scream erupted in the night air.

The last sound made him jump and stop altogether. Duo opened his eyes to peer up at his turned face.

"Feii.. Don't stop." he whined out of breath.

Wufei looked at the imploring man below. Well, it seemed to have quieted down, anyhow what was more important a human life or pleasing Duo? He started pumping with more dedication giving his lover an apologetic kiss. Duo contentedly sighed.

But they were abruptly stopped when Wufei jumped again at the sound of some animal shrieking; the cat again, as if it's tail was on fire.

"That's it!" Wufei sat back on Duo's hips.

" Oh no. No! You can't do that! Don't you dare do that!" Duo panicked.

Wufei threw him an exasperated glance and did the unthinkable; he lifted himself from Duo's length.

" SHIT!" screamed Duo " How can you do that!"

Wufei rolled out of bed.

" Oh no you don't, come back here now!" Duo jabbed his finger on the mattress.

Wufei put his robe on and went to see what was happening.

"Bastard! (&**? %%$&*))(*&%%$!" Cursed Duo at his back. " I'll get you for this!"

Duo was left in their dark room, looking at his withering member with deep regret. He put one arm over his face. "I can't believe he did this." He whined. He felt like crying.

He heard someone moving under their window, which was probably Wufei, he was about to attempt turning on his side when Wufei let out an ear splitting tortured scream. Duo's heart skipped a beat and he hastily lifted on his elbows.

Eyes wide, Duo strained to hear anything more but there was total silence.

"Fei?"

No response.

"Lover? Is everything alright?"

Nothing.

He started to panic and started sliding to the side of their bed towards his chair. Right then he heard his Chinese love erupt in a stream of curses.

"%%$%$?! It's okay Duo. Stay where you are." He yelled under the window.

Duo frowned and maneuvered himself on his chair. He threw his robe on and started rolling down the hall at the same time Wufei entered the house by the kitchen door. Duo turned towards the kitchen.

"Honey, you okay? Why'd you scream like that? You scared the he..."

He stopped at the kitchen entrance and swiftly backed into the hall.

"Ooooh maaaan, what's that smeeell!" Duo exclaimed with a hand on his nose.

It was positively suffocating! Something mixed between rotten eggs, cigar and old piss. It assailed the kitchen and was making its way into the hallway.

"? $%$%$%*&*! Skunk wrecking freakin havoc around the/$? &**(*(*((! House! I got/%%*&(*? &&*? &*(*((('in sprayed!" Wufei swore.

"You reek!" Duo shrieked.

"No shit Sherlock!" Wufei was seething.

He stomped out of the kitchen and passed Duo in the hall towards the bathroom. Duo thought he was about to faint. He made a sharp turn and escaped in a dead sprint to their room of which he slammed the door shut once he was safe inside.

"God! Fei!" he yelled from inside " Don't even think about coming out of the bathroom until that stench is scrubbed off your skin!"

* * *

Wufei spent that night soaking in the tub and Duo wouldn't even allow him out the office where he barricaded himself the next day; hastily tossing him trays of food through the partially opened door and tying a thick scarf over his nose and mouth when he had to enter the bathroom to answer nature's call. The house reeked but the bathroom was a chemical hazard room. Wufei was in a foul mood all day while Duo fervently scrubbed the whole house, twice.

Finally, Duo bailed him out on the third day when he felt that he wouldn't loose his meal due to the _fantastic fragrance_ Wufei was wearing.

"Come on, Wu-bear"

"..."

Duo sighed.

Wufei's brows were slammed so tight together he was sporting a uni-brow, his face scrunched in irritation. He was sitting back against the bed's headboard, arms crossed over his chest and he was drilling a hole in the opposite wall with his death glare. Duo, who was lying on his back face close to his love's hip, lifted an arm to caress one golden leg.

"Feiiii, it's not my fault. Man, you stank, the house stank. I couldn't stand it." Duo pleaded.

"..."

"Oh please, after all, it serves you right for leaving me hanging. I don't blame that skunk."

Wufei's expression darkened to a furious scowl. That damn skunk, he was going to kill it with his bare hands. How dare anything separate him from Duo! He couldn't caress or kiss him without Duo turning green. Wufei's eyes narrowed and Duo could see the muscles of his jaw bulge out. He wouldn't have been surprised if his eyes suddenly shot lasers. His lover was positively pissed.

He let his hand fall from the tense thigh and decided to go to sleep. He wouldn't get anything from his pissed off better half tonight.

* * *

Duo was in the garden tending to the daffodils. It was around noon and Wufei would come home from the shop to have lunch with him. The store wasn't far, about two blocks from their house, so Wufei usually came home to eat or Duo would go eat at the shop with him, when they couldn't afford to close for lunch. Duo mostly worked afternoons at the flower store but he had this week off.

He sat back up straight and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. This year's summer was really hot and humid. Duo decided he should get in before he got sun stroked. Inspecting his work with satisfaction he started gathering his tools. Upon grabbing one of his gloves it moved.

Duo froze. The said glove shifted to reveal a white striped back and turned its pointy head to stare at him trough black beady eyes.

Duo swallowed. "_Oh damn."_

He had regretfully mistaken his glove with the skunk that he was now holding by the tail. He swallowed again.

"_Okay, calm down. Just take it easy._" He admonished himself. "_It's just like some kind of biological bomb and I'm a __demolitions expert__, right? No problem_."

Slowly, very slowly he lifted his hands from the tail and gradually started to sit back up, stopping every time he thought the skunk would bolt. He kept eye contact with it during the whole time and vowed his expression to be as zen and non-threatening as possible. The skunk looked at him, curiously and turned its head to the side. It saw Duo's long braid dangling from one of the chair's armrest and sauntered its way to it.

Duo who was seated up straight now, started to panic. If the skunk came to close from the chair any attempt to retreat would surprise it. He decided to tempt his luck and nonchalantly backed his chair, than stopped. The skunk looked at him and then jumped on his lap.

"_? %? %&&&*(&*?&? %%%! What __the __HELL __stupid skunk! What the __fuck__ is it doing!_" he shrieked in his head as Duo's face remained impassive.

Duo crept a hand on both of the animal's flanks after being sure that it had caught his scent. The skunk was still looking at him curiously, snooping around his chest, and poking him with its muzzle. It started to sniff his neck coming close to his face. Duo was sweating bullets by now and in his desperation he contemplated throwing the thing in the garden and wheeling like the hounds of hell were after him, when he heard the front door slam shut. Wufei was home.

"Duo! I'm home!"

He felt the skunk tense. Duo's heart hammered against his ribs and his face had gone past skim milk to border on grey.

"_Oh please don't s__hout__!_" He whimpered.

He heard Wufei stomp towards the backdoor.

"Duo! Are you in the garden?"

The American sent a panicked glance at the skunk, grabbed it by its sides and was about to throw it when Wufei slammed the first of the two kitchen doors opened. Just as he was grabbing the handle of the second, he heard Duo croak loudly. He threw the door open and ran out to find Duo fallen on his side from his chair moaning softly, " ... it stinks ...God I'm gonna diiiie..."

A horrible stanch permeated the air. Wufei went back into the kitchen to tie a handkerchief over his face and made his way back to the man fallen in combat.

* * *

"Damn sweetheart, why'd you have to slam the doors like that all the time. I always tell you to stop doing that. Now I got sprayed because o' you." Duo reprimanded.

"Ow. Not so rough!" He yelped, " Are you tryin' to scalp me!"

"Sure, why not."

"Eblaaahh" Duo stuck his tongue out and scowled.

Wufei was presently giving Duo his third scrubbing and shampoo; his skin was pink as a pig's.

"Awww, maybe I should soak for the night?"

"I don't think so." Wufei said as he started rinsing his hair.

"But I still stiiiink." Duo whined as he sniffed his arm.

"I'll sleep in the living room" That said, Wufei lifted Duo and wrapped him in a towel.

* * *

Duo was lucky for Wufei did not ban him from the rest of the house. Actually he seemed to be able to tolerate quite well the _fantastic perfume_ wafting from the man. It was just that Duo was sickening himself. He was so nauseous that he stayed in bed for two days. He would only leave the room when Wufei carried him to the bathroom to relieve himself or for another scrubbing.

After that ordeal, Duo refused to go out until Wufei had effectively gotten rid of the stripped monster. He didn't want to know how. He just wanted it done. Also, he had banned tomato juice from the house for at least a year.

"Have you seen it again today?"

"Yes"

"How come it's always here all of a sudden? We never had skunks in tha neigh...borhood before."

"Did that hurt."

" A bit, I felt it stretch."

Two weeks later, Wufei and Duo were both on the living room floor, Wufei on his knees, Duo on his back, while Wufei massaged and flexed Duo's legs.

"Well it seems to like the flowers."

"Yeah, okay. So what are you doing to get... get rid of it?"

Wufei put the thin leg down and sliding to Duo's side turned him onto his stomach. He started to massage the scarred lower back. Duo closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, Wufei listened to any little hitch in it and focused on the pain that caused it. Duo's back was as good as could be, but it got stiff easily and on some days hurt enough to hinder the man in his activities. It was one of these days.

"The neighbor put a trap. Her son was sprayed the same night as I."

"Oh...ouch! You. You're goin' to let her take...t..take care of it?"

"Hm."

Duo squeezed his eyes tight while biting his lower lip when Wufei concentrated on a particular knot of tension.

"You" He swallowed hard. "You trust her skills to trap the m...monster?"

Wufei shrugged. "Sure why not, I won't go after it with my dao."

"What! Why not! It almost killed me!"

Wufei rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden they heard a faint metallic _clank_ followed by a high pitch-whistling shriek. Duo lifted his head. Wufei and he looked at each other.

"Help me up."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were on the neighbor's front lawn. Wufei rang a couple of times; nobody seemed to be home.

Duo was contemplating the little creature. It seemed that it had been trapped in an awkward way. Their neighbor hadn't bothered buying a safe trap and it had half of its body in the cage, its stomach opened and one hind paw twisted in an awkward way between the bars of the cage. Its breathing was labored. Duo felt a pang of guilt at having wished a horrible death on the animal. This was disgusting and cruel. He wanted to turn his eyes away when he met the little beady eyes staring at him. He realized that they were tracking his every movements. Just like the day it had jumped on him. It had a certain curiosity and intelligence to it, it was really kinda cute too...

"_Ah shit._" He looked up as Wufei climbed down the front stairs.

"They're not here." Wufei narrowed his eyes. He could see the beginnings of the puppy eye look.

"What," he snapped.

"Let's bring it to the vet, huh?"

"W..wh..whaat!"

"Please. Fei, it didn't deserve this."

"B..But you.. dao..monster..I you..but.." Wufei sputtered flabbergasted.

"Pleeeeaaaase! We have to hurry. It's in a bad shape." Duo pleaded with wide moist puppy eyes.

Wufei grabbed the cage white knuckled, but still gently ironically, and stomped to the car closely followed by Duo.

* * *

Four hours later and a couple thousands out of their pockets, Duo was the proud "Mum" of the saved skunk now baptized Chanel.

He was presently in bed, indulging in baby-talk and petting a freshly operated, sutured, bandaged and castrated skunk. He laughed as **she** sleepily poked his chest. In the space of six hours, Duo had decided to save, baptize and Keep! the skunk. Wufei was furious on his side of the bed.

"Duo, we should go to sleep now," and he motioned to take her out of Duo's arms.

Duo cradled her tighter to his chest."What are you doing?"

"What! You're not thinking of letting that thing sleep in my bed!"

"Her name is Chanel, Fei. And it's my bed too." He sniffed indignantly. " Anyways what if she needs help during the night, the vet said that we had to check on her constantly."

"That's because you didn't want to leave **her** there!"

"She was agitated! Come on you have nothing to be scared of, the doctor took out her glands and Chanel'll be sleeping on my side of the bed. Please..."

Wufei huffed and closed the lights. He turned to his side to brood, but not before hissing indignantly at the creature.

"Honey!" Duo exclaimed as he whacked him on the back. " You made her jump!"

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, he REALLY had to love Duo, a LOT, to accept all this, "Grumblegrumblegrumble..."

* * *

End

Notes: this fic is not an opinion on Chanel perfumes. It's just that I thought Duo would do something like that, calling a skunk Chanel.


End file.
